Tracks of Love
by kogalove
Summary: I know title sucks I was thinking Ukraines boobs nickname are tracks of land so I was thinking love.And bad summary.


I dont own Hetalia just my oc

Info

Country/state/city/town:Valtio

Name:Fredrick

Hair:Blonde

Eyes:Blue

Crush:Ukraine

Pets:Dog named Onni

Outfit:Has a black hat and white under shirt and black vest with black pants and brown boots.

*Finland is his older brother

*Lives with Finland and Sweden

*Thinks of Sweden as a older brother

*Start story*

Valtio blushed bright red as he felt his best friend and long time crush Ukraine hug him his face between her huge boobs she was crying and saying "C-China was mean to me!Waaaaaaa!"Valtio pulled away from the crying girl and patted her on the head and said "Its ok Ukraine dont cry forget about China he's a big bully any lets go to my house."

They walked to Valtio's house when they walked in it was quiet and he went to the kitchen to see a note writen in neat handwriteing knowing it was his brothers he read it and it said "Dear brother,sorry i'm not home me and Sweden had to take care of some things with Norway and wount be home till later,Denmark will be there later to cheak on you."

Valtio sighed and blushed when he felt Ukraine's boobs on his shoulder as she leaned over him to read the stood up and looked at Ukraine they where about the same height him maybe a inch or two looked at him with a innocent look and Valtio was not a pervert at all,but that look always got to him.

She smiled and said "Why dont I make dinner,Fredrik"

Valtio blushed as his real name came from her mouth and said "Yes thank you that would be nice."

She smiled and went to work cooking,Valtio would help,but he couldent cook at all he wasent like his brother who could cook anything in his mind he was just a waste of space,but Ukraine always said he was not a waste of space and if he wasent around she would be very sad that always cheered him then was brought back from his thoughts Hamatomago (sorry dont know how to spell Finlands dogs name lol.)he was grey and his left ear was all black and around his neck was a collar that was the same as his flag the top was black and the bottom of it was white,he reached down and pat his wagged his tail then walked over to Ukraine who smiled at him and gave him alittle bit of meat she would always do that when she was cooking thats why Onni would stay around her,she was just to nice.

After they ate he took the dishes and cleaned them even tho Ukraine protested,he looked at the clock and it said it was 6:21 p.m. they had only been home for a hour so he knew he wouldent be bothered by Denmark for he heared Ukraines phone ring and she held up a finger and walked out the room a few minutes later she came back in.

She asked "Fredrik could I stay the night here I was going to stay at brother's home, b-but Belarus is there."

Valtio knew Ukraine was scared of her sister and he knew Ukraine wants to spend time with her brother why her boss is not paying attenian to her so he said "Yes you can you can use some of my clothes for night clothes."

She smiled and huged him her boobs going into his face when she pulled away he went up to his room her close behind him and got out a pair of his work out shorts and the biggest shirt he had he dident want her uncomfortable with her boobs squeezed up agienst the shirt and handed her the clothes and she walked to his bathroom why she was in there he changed into a white shirt and black shorts and took off his hat, she came out she smiled at him he had to say she looked good.

He asked "Are you comfortable with the shirt?"

She smiled and said "Yes the shirt is big and i'm happy your not a pervert who would give me tight clothes so you could see my France."

Valtio's blood boiled when he heared that,but cailmed then jumped on him huging him he couldent help,but smile then she pulled had awhile before bed so they watched tv in his room with Onni on the felt Ukraine shift and blushed as she was now laying down and her head in his looked down her body looking at her long legs and her huge chest as it rised and fell with each breath,he blushed bright red at that he wasent a pervert he wasent Ukraine rolled over and he blushed more and looked down her eyes where closed and her face was faceing him he knew she was he layed down careful not to wake her and fell asleep.

He was awoke by a laugh and a bright light his blue eyes met the blue eyes of the spikey haired dane Denmark who was holding a camara and laughing Ukraine sat up and rubed her eyes and strached not aware of the sat up and shouted "Denmark what are you doing?"

The dane smiled and laughed and said "Just takeing a picture of the two love birds."he then laughed and ran out shutting the door Valtio sighed and Ukraine huged him and said "Its ok Denmark is dumb forget about him."he looked at her and she smiled he couldent help,but smile and then found him self leaning in and kissed her he closed his eyes as his lips met her soft ones he was shocked when she kissed back he knew by the way she kissed this was her first,but it was his first they pulled away Ukraine was blushing innocently and said "I-I love you Valtio."he smiled and kissed her forehead and said "I love you to Ukraine."The poor nation smiled brightly and hugged him makeing them both fall over and laughed then there was a flash of light and Valtio growled.

He shouted "Denmark get out of my house!"he heared the laugh of the dane then the door looked at Ukraine and she smiled her sweet innocent smile and he leaned up and brushed her hair away and kissed her.

Done review and fav and maybe a lemon if asked I think I have gotten better and tell me if I spelled Finland's dogs name right.


End file.
